I'm Telling You Why
by Tobi Ilian
Summary: She thought she knew him. Cold, heartless, incredibly handsome  to most girls . And then she discovered the real him. Against all wishes, especially her own, she fell in love. Horrible summary... just read, okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yeah, so this might get really cheesy and just plain bad in some parts, but you gotta cut me some slack 'cause it's my first fanfic. Well, I'd love it if you'd review. Like, really, really love it if you did, but, alas, no one does. So just try to get through this and all reviews are appreciated, so just send me them (even if they're bad) and I'll take it into consideration. So, see ya! Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone familiar in it, and if I did, none of you would read it.**

"What is this? What is this?" The words broke through the usually peaceful atmosphere of Hogwarts and reached me, jerking me out of my reverie. I peered around the corner and saw Argus Filch standing knee-deep in water. It sloshed around him and covered his robes. Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be seen. Filch saw me and pointed a dirty nail at me. "You!" he shrieked, "You did it!" I shrunk back and shook my head.

"Nuh-uh," I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest. Filch didn't scare me. His eyes bulged and he seemed to expand with anger.

"Then find who did it, brat! I'm tired of this all, and if you don't come back by six o'clock, I'll have you and your little friends for dinner!" he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and slunk off to find the real culprit. Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh Myrtle! Lovely, (pimply) Myrtle!" I shouted cheerfully into every bathroom. I was near the end of the hallway, and almost done with my search of that floor, when I heard then unmistakable sound of someone sobbing. It was coming from the boy's bathroom. I reluctantly poked my head in, and what I saw, I will never forget:

Draco Malfoy was standing there, his tie loose and his hair rumpled. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and under his eyes were large, ghostly shadows. He had one hand pressed against his wand, as if he needed it to fight for his life any second. The whole scene just broke my heart.

Now, don't get me wrong. I wasn't one of those empty-headed girls who followed Draco around and offered to do his laundry. No, Draco was an arrogant bully with no conscience and impossibly good looks, but that didn't matter when I saw him teasing first years or hexing teachers. But still, there was a different side to him. A fragile, vulnerable side that seemed to tear my heart right out of my chest. I stepped forward and whispered, "Draco."

He turned and pulled out his wand. "Get out, Mudblood!" he snarled, but the action was so weak I could hardly believe he was putting any effort into it.

"Shut up Draco. Your heart's not in it, and anyway, it won't do any good against the girl who scored an 'O' on her O.W.L.," I said, a little bit haughtily. He shook his head.

"Get out, Kennedy Turner," he commanded, and then leaned over to splash water on his face and throw up.

"Draco! Are you okay?" came the annoying voice of none other than Moaning Myrtle. Draco was trembling horribly. I put one hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, should I get help?"

"No!" he shouted to both of us. "Just get out of my life! Turner, go away. Myrtle, just leave!" His sides were heaving with the effort of it, but neither of us left. Draco collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing horribly. "I just, I just wanna be dead," he cried, burying his face in his knees.

I knelt down beside him. "Draco, will you tell me why?" I asked gently. He looked up.

"Has your father been to jail?" he asked.

"No, but-" "And has Lord V-v-voldemort assigned you to a task so dangerous that you can't eat or sleep at the mere thought of it?" he asked quietly. I was not a very patient person, so I spat out,

"Draco, just tell me why!"

"I'm telling you why!" he shouted, pounding a bony fist into the grungy tile. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing it on his robes. I carefully took his hand into mine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, rubbing his stinging hand. He attempted a smile.

"He's made me one," Draco whispered after some time. He turned his head towards me, and his blond hair fell across his face in a way that would have made Essence Goodwin (a big fan of his) faint. "He's made me a Death Eater," he went on, in that same injured tone. "And I have to kill-" He was cut off by Myrtle swooping down and embracing him in her icy hold. Or at least she tried to.

Her arms sank right through him, and he shuddered horribly, prompting me to swat Myrtle away. My hand felt like it was being doused in ice water, and I could only imagine what Draco felt. "Filch is calling you, Myrtle, and if you don't get down there, he'll curse your toilet," I said. Myrtle stuck her tongue out at me, smiled at Draco, and zoomed off to shout at Filch. There was nothing but the sound of dripping water for a second, and then I realized that I was still holding Draco's hand. I dropped it as if I had been burnt and scrambled to my feet. Thoughts swam around in my brain. _Did I just hold your hand? Sorry, can't help you. Go to h-ll, Malfoy. Marry me! _

I shook my head to get rid of them and stumbled out the door. "Sorry," I gasped. "Sorry," I repeated as Draco's face fell. When I was out of the hallway, I sprinted to the Gryffindor common room. I took a shower in scalding hot water, and then collapsed into bed, scrubbing myself to get rid of the desire. It was no use. I was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so i guess I'm writing another chapter. Honestly, I think the story is cheesy but sorta sweet. Please, please, please review! I will give you something (not really) if you do! Please! So anyway, as I said, this is my first fanfic, so it may not be what you expected. The chapter here is longer for some reason, I just wanted it to be. Well anyway, enjoy!**

When I woke up, I was a mess. It was luckily the holiday, but I didn't feel cheered by the thought of it. "Oi! Wake up Kennedy; it's Christmas!" a giggly voice commanded in my ear. Lavender, I thought. I grunted sleepily and rolled over, pretending to be grumpy-early morning Kennedy. Lavender threw a pillow at me and stumbled around.

"Whassa matter with her?" I asked groggily. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Too much Butterbeer," she whispered. "And thanks for the book," she added. I nodded my head.

"No prob." I turned to the stack of present waiting by my bed and ripped open the first one, not really paying attention. I continued this way the whole time, trying to smile at appropriate times and occasionally bursting out into laughter. But it was no use pretending; Parvati noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming to sit by the side of my bed. I shrugged and my stomach rumbled.

"Just hungry," I lied. "I skipped dinner yesterday." That much was true, at least. Parvati didn't look like she believed me, but she reminded everyone about breakfast. Lavender groaned.

"But I'm having so much fun up here, with Ron," she complained. She gestured to the picture of Ron that she had tacked to her wall. I glanced at Hermione. Her mouth had tightened a little bit, and her eyes glowed with a fierce sort of hope.

"Let's go down," I suggested quickly, stopping the fight before it could get started. Hermione slammed her book down on the bed and said stiffly,

"That sounds like a great idea, Kennedy." She marched out of the room and everyone else followed. I smoothed down my hair and clothes and caught up with Katie Goldberg, my best friend, in the hall.

"Did you like my present?" she asked, hanging on to my arm. I nodded excitedly, but I had forgotten which present was hers. "Well thanks for the Chocolate Frogs. I am sooo close to completing my collection," Katie babbled. I nodded and walked into the Great Hall. It was, as usual, decorated splendidly, but I didn't notice. I scooped some eggs onto my plate and sat down to eat them. I tuned out Katie's babbling until one word caught my ear. Draco.

"I'm sorry what?" I gasped. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that Draco Malfoy has been staring at you the whole time. Oooh, Kennedy Turner, you've got yourself an admirer." Katie teased. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was, indeed staring at me. As I watched, he motioned for me to come over. As if in a trance, I got up and walked over to him. I could hear Katie nervously giggling behind me.

"Hey Kennedy," Draco greeted me casually. Essence Goodwin and her cronies walked by and he winked at them. I stared.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. (Or at least I was acting impatient. In truth, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest.) He grinned as if he had all the time in the world.

"Library at seven, Turner," he said, turning away.

"Excuse me?"

"Meet me in the library at seven," he said almost frustrated. "God you Gryffindors are deaf," he muttered. I pouted and walked away. "You have given me your answer," he said in his charming voice. I turned back, and then spoke the binding words:

"Okay." Then I walked away, feeling his eyes on me all the way back to where Katie was sitting.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a homework question," I lied. Katie raised her eyebrows. She had known me so long that she knew instantly when I was lying.

"Listen, if there's one thing I've learned, it's to never trust a Malfoy," Katie said. "Really Ken, just go back and deny whatever you said," Katie said, her eyes wide with fear. Tears filled my eyes. Was this the reputation the Malfoy family had earned?

"Aw, you're just prejudiced," I muttered.

"No, I know when something is gonna happen, really you should-"

"Stop telling me what to do and what not to!" I shrieked. "The only thing you care about is gossip, and you just think this would make a good story Well, I'm here to tell you that I-DON'T-CARE!" I yelled, letting the rage flow through me. Katie opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Don't even try," I growled. She glared at me, and I stomped away. I was almost to the threshold when Katie shouted,

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at this game, too!" I didn't know what it meant, but it chilled my blood. I made it up the stairs when the tears hit and I collapsed, my body shaking with spasms. I don't know how long I was there, but after a while, cold hands wrapped around me and pulled me close. I leaned into the shoulder of the mysterious person and let the tears flow relentlessly.

"Kennedy, you feeling okay?" came the gentle voice of my comforter. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Stupid Draco, with his charming ways and his bad-boy attitude and his angelic looks. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I hadn't always liked Draco, but I guess my way of seeing the world had changed when I saw the weak shell of a boy, condemned to crying his heart out to some sassy ghost. New tears came to my eyes when I thought about it and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Draco, I-" I tried to choke out, but I couldn't find it in myself to finish.

"What?" he whispered, so sweetly and gently that I broke down.

"Draco, I think I love you," I whispered. Then I hid my face and dashed up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Draco followed me.

"Kennedy, I think I love you too," he said simply, grasping my hand. In that second, I knew that I could choose my fate by making a decision. In my eye, I envisioned our fair-haired children running around the house. I also saw me, watching the children from a window, while Draco hugged his wife. Was I getting a little carried away? Yes, I was, but I was born that way, and I strived to always take the hard way. If Draco wanted me, he would have to put up with me in all my glory. I swallowed my tears and glided down the stairs, leaving him and my broken heart up there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, so this chapter might be a little short, but whatever. Please review, and I would love it if you did. Please! Yeah, and I'll accept _any_ constructive critism.**

"Oh what am I gonna wear!" I cried for the thirtieth time. Lavender looked up curiously.

"Wear for what?" she asked, coming over to where all my clothes were.

"My, uh, date, with, um... Michael Corner!" I shouted. Parvati raised her eyebrows.

"That bozo that Ginny was dating last year?" she asked. I nodded carefully. "Gosh Kennedy, i would have thought you had better taste," she replied.

"Thanks," I muttered. I finally slipped on a new pair of robes and put my hair into a french braid. Or at least, I tried to. The most I could do was a ponytail, so Lavender helped me. When Parvati and the rest assured me that I was gorgeous, but a natural sort of gorgeous, I set off for the library. My shoes clicked merrily on the floor, but my stomach was filled with dread. _Why did he call me? Was he going to kidnap me? Had he forgiven me?_ All these thoughts swirled through my head and I didn't even notice where I was going, until SMACK!

I rammed into a person and flew to the floor. Books dropped everywhere and one hit me on the nose. "Oh, I am so sorry!" I gasped, pushing myself off the floor.

"It's okay-" came a familiar voice. I looked up. Katie was standing there, biting her lip like she always did when she was thinking. I blushed. She did too. "Hey, I've been thinking that what we were fighting over was stupid. Friends?" she apologized.

"Friends," I said with a warm smile. "I'm sorry too. Well, I'm gonna go meet him, so wake up early and I'll tell you all about it," I said. Katie's eyes widened.

"Okay. And I won't blab to anyone," she promised. I smiled. Then I bid her goodbye and we went our seperate ways.

I nervously made it to the library, and managed to stutter out an excuse why I was there to Madame Pince. I looked around, and a flash of white-blond hair caught my eye. I walked over. It was no one but Loony Lovegood. I walked over to her and whispered, "Do you know where Draco Malfoy is?"

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Of course," she whispered back, "he's right there, by the Restricted Section," she said in her usual airy tone.

I grinned. "Thanks Luna," I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back. Then she waved me off and went back to sketching a Nargle.

I pranced over to the shelf by the Restricted Section, pretending to be interested in gardening rare herbs. Madame Pince looked at me suspiciously; I had nearly failed Herbology for the first three years. I whistled gently while making my way over to Malfoy, and out of sight of Madame Pince. He looked up. "Kennedy!" he whispered in surprise. "I thought you wouldn't come," he said.

"And what made you think that?" I wasn't my usual sarcastic self, no. When I talked to him, I kept my face to the ground and I blushed beet-red.

"Hope, I guess," he said casually. "And don't worry about that whole "I love you" thing, it's called acting," he said. I looked at him curiously. He grinned teasingly. "Just kidding. Hey, we should go if we want to get back on time," he said urgently, checking his watch. I was about to follow him out, when he put his hand over my eyes. "No peeking," he said. I pouted, and tried to pull his hand off of my face, but all I really did was scratch at him.

He led me up a few stairs, and walked me back and forth a few times, which made me really, really dizzy. Finally he pushed me through a threshhold, and all I could do was stare in awe.


End file.
